Ariel, da therd skeletin bro
by NuggetWarrior
Summary: a secrert is reveeled abowt sans and his secret therd brothr
1. Chaper 1: ariel

Chaper 1

Once frihschk was going about hsi day of business when suddentyl sans came over and started talking to him in the font comic sans. Hi frushk it me sans. Sans said. It appearss that my long brother came over today from hiding and to say hi. Come over here ariel. Said sans. Another skeleton came over he was tall and thin and tall and he was wearing headphones and he was tall and he was wearing tshirts and he was tall. Suprisingly hewas more normal than the other two skeleton bro s and he was not strange like them. He spoke in the arial font and that one was a normal one. Hi he said im ariel and im sanss bro and i like being normal as that is my attributes. He went over to the resteraunt grillbs and he they both ordered cheesburgers. Frihsk came there and asked to eat them with and then he also orderd a cheesburgr and ate it. sans put to much katchup on his burger and liked it because he does like it like that. After they were done frisk was all like - _- and sans was all like ^-^ and ariel was all like (o_o) being normal like he was. Payrus came in after that and he did \\(O _O)/ and was all prideful and stuff and said it is me paprys and he orderds an cheesburger and also ate it but this time the burger did a weird thing. After he ate it it came back out his neck and it said ARIEL IT IS ME BURGER MISTER FROM THE FUTURE AND I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK INTO THE PRISON OF BAD! Oh no said ariel then he went and sans also went too and they went into a weird room thing that they went into. Frishkek didnt know about the secret weird room they went into where they went so he also went there and saw what he didnt want to saw. Ariel was there and sans was also there because they went in together and they were doing thigs. They were typing numbers into masheen and they then went into it together and they didnt come out. After a whil fridksk went in after them and tried to check out the masheen they went into together and then ddnt come out of. It appeard to be a time traveling machine from the future lines. He went into it and then wasnt pleasant experience and then walked out and it was not their time anymore. No. It was past.

To be cntinued...

auther's note: ariel is an original chairecter do not steal


	2. Chaper 2: the prison of past

authers not: i hope u liek this second chaper to the first chaper of the story ;)

Chaper 2

friksly standed there and looked at the past. It looked old and so he looked around 4 sas and and ariel. He wanted to go back there to the future where he was supposed to be home so that toriel dindt get angry about being late for asgorse birthday party where everyone was invited. Frosk looked for them. He saw them so we went over to them and they looked supprised. Sans saw fisk and was suprised first then he got angry. How did you get here...sas said he was getting angry Why do you have time machine in secret weird room and didnt tell anyone? Ariel stood there with a suprised look also. Sans got real mad. His eyes went away and he said u know to much it is your time now to die and he got a real big head out and he was real mad about this then ariel came and said woah bro no need to hurt friks he just stumbled in here and besides he doesnt know why we are here. Friks stayed wondering abot it and he was scared because sans didnt put his head away yet and his eys were still gone fine he said then he did them. Ariel sat on fisrk beside him and said you should go home now it not safe here for you and sans doesnt want to you know. But then papyrus came through the machine too and was all like \\(Oo O)/ because he didnt know sans had a secret. How could you seep this kecret from me saans?!/!? I though we weer bros! ! The time machine blew up behind him. Sans was madder than he could ever be now. His eyes went away ths time and he said oh u gona have a bad time u 2 and he started having bones go after them and the lasers too and that hurt them alot and just about time for the final blow ariel gets sans to stop. Sasns fell to the ground and died because he overworked himself too much and he died then. Ariel was angry even though it wasnt frhdks or payrsu's fault thta they knew it now. He pulled out a lot of heads and started lasering everywhere and bones too and somehow they were dojing it. Then a mysteryis man came out and mystery and payrus said i think that is the weird guy in the picture in sazns room that he had. He came over and said finger simley face bomb hand mildly annoyed face bomb hand finger sad face smiley face and they couldnt read the font because it was symbols. He made a sound like dial up internet and a heart came out of him and he died then the heart went into ssns mouth and he popped back up and said hi ariel hello friskles and hello also pyprsus how is today oh yes and they tried to go back through tha macheen. But it was bad then because somebody grabberd ariel by the tshirts and he was taken away and to the prison of bad ones.

TO BE CONTINUD...


	3. Chaper 3: jailbrak

authers note: thos 1 tooke me 12 owers to make

Chaper 3

Oh no1! Sed sasns. We need to go get him out of the prison of bad before they KILLL HIIMM! Sed sabs. Ffisk and snas and payrus went over to there and found the prison of bad. They saw a dark dark tunnel thet went down real far into ground. Pyaprus waz scard so he ran back home and cried because of his scared being. Frisk and sass went down the drak tunnl and what not. Until they finly fond were they wer keeping ARiel. Sans said "ariel oh we found where you were! I will escape you!" sams then took out his head lasters and broke the bars off the cage and then ariel walked through them and then they walked out of the tunnel and then they walked back to the time machine. They found a note there. It sed on it "hi guys it yiur frend papirus I fixed the time masheen because I wanted to go back to home so I fixed it –payrus" they were happy about this event. As fhrisk sans and Ariel walked into the machin, a teeny flower off in the distance watched them throigh a glass, because the binoculars were to big for him. "muhHFHEHHAHSHAH! I will kill these people!"

Too bee continyooed!


	4. chaper 4: an wee flower

Chaper 4

Sabs goed back thru the portal of time go and then thy were back in that there room that was weird. Sans was hurting and hurt, so he put on a bandagedaid and then he unhurt. Ariel then mysteryly walked away and did a mystery thing. Frhshhskkikvsk follod ariel and went to the door then. They talk whispered. Ariel said "i did the myster y to heal sabs and now i am going to hurt becase i yoosed my helf to him and so i will hurt a lot nowu." Firhjk didnt now wut to do so he just sed "o no yyyyyy". Ariel just sade "he my broh and then i helpde him. So frskf just frownly waked away to hep sabs and such and what not. SUddenly they all felt a forgetness in their heads. Sasns said that he felt he forgeted something waaaaay importent. So he got up and sat back down because he hurt. Frrrrsk also said that he forgot recent eevnts that happend recently and they all pondered and what such not and what not. Oh no. Soodanly, an wee flower appeared in that there secerty room and said "Hue hue hue hue hue hue hue hue hue hue HUE! I have made it evil in here!"

to b continud.

authe rs noet: the storey is geting thikcer


	5. chaptper 5: ariel comes back!

Chaper 5

Sadns and frijfsik stareded at the wee flower that sproted out fo the floor of the sceret room. "I now how you made ariel escapd the prison of the past. I now what happebed." Sans was shcoked and in shock. How did he now this fact as nobody was even with him then?! "You punched the prison with your head lazer and then you walked through the bars when the gap waz big enough for yu. Said the wee flower." Sas was shocked more! Seriously, how could he know this?! Frusgk yelled at flower and said "snas is in pain leev him alone you stoopid flowe!" He yelled. The flower said "no. And also my name is flowey, but i gess it to late for introuction becasue IM GONA KILL U!" They both gasped in suprisingness. The flowey pulled out a array of color hearts and said "time to die to death" and he started laffing and turned big and started throwing bombs and plants and all sorts of random crap EVVEERRRYYYWHEEEEREE and it was pain. But just as they were about to die someon came in. They couldn't quite make out hoo it was yet because many booms and smokes. He stabed the flower big guy because he wasnt small no more and he startd bleeeding and died. After all the smoke and blood clearedaway they tried to find ote whoo thay're saveyer was. By the pure ammount of longness in this chairecter, they knew hoo it was. "Ariel! Yelled sans. I knew you would come back! I new it! Said sans." Ariel almsot saed something, but some small kid guy showed up for like one 1/10 of one second and snatched ariel away! He looked kinda like frsiks. K"inda weyrd dont ya think" said frekfs to sans. He was also not hurting anymore. "Yah it is weyrd he lookde almost just like u." Then they pondered in unision to find a way to find out where they took ariel.

TWO B CONTANUUUUUD

audthers ntoe: tha story is ccomning to a end but ther is stil 1 more chpater to finihs the very cool story


	6. chpaer 6: beating the final boss!

Chaper 6

Snas and firshk pondered in unison as they thought of where areil may have been taked to. Sudanly, frishkek rememberd where he had to be today! He totaly frogot that it was asgroe's berthday party where everyone was invited to it today! He couldt be late and he only had 3.36 minutes to get there or he may have gotted lecture by toriel but he got there and didnt happen. But as he partied he rememberd asriel, the sun of toriel and asgore, and that he had a friend that looked almost just like me. Frijgk had herd romers that his sperit still lerked the underfrgrounds to these days. He saught out the spirit of him and finaly he found a sercet room with a sign. It sed "this is charas hide owt. Do not come in here!" He caled sasn on his cellular fone and sed "come here quick!" Then he hung up. Sans was there and looked at that there door to it and said "u now... This guy is spose to be real scary and dangeros. R yo up to the scare?" Yes frished respondd. They went in and it was rely dark. A guy in green shirt came and said. "MuhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahshahahahhhaaahhahahahahhahhashahhahashahsahhashahshashahsahahsahsHASHAHSHAHSAHSHAHAHSAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHSAHSHAHAHSAHSHASHAHSAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The laf went on for longer tho. "Sans i havnt seen u in forever. How have u been?." Sed the lad carrying the green shirt on his torso. "Ya now, your long lst brother here hasnt shiwn his face for over 15 years! Care to tell him wat u were doing my fine skeletown?" Sans and fishglk starred at him worryingly. He hessitotted. "...i was..." He hesitated more, as if thinking of lies or something. "Planning for the day that i would take over the undrgrond." Both sans and frijsk went \\('O')/ becase of the shock. But then, ariel sent a wink towards sans and then he knew that he was truthing. frisk new too. WHile chara was looking away, friskf blinked into his soul and he was now in his battle mode. He went ovr to chara and started to stabe him, but he new what was right. He put the nife away and slowly walked towarsdd him. He said "char. I now what you have ben thru. I now wat it feels like to lost someone u lov." Charads loked at fridfhk and began to cryball. Fisk hugged chrarara and let him put out his emotions. But before he knew it, he had been stabed by chara. It was all a tarp. Fifsk fell down and blood and then sans yell "oh no. You will pay for it!" He untied ariel from the chair he was tied to using zip-ties. They all pulled out 100-hundred laser heads and floated! They lasered all over everywhere and charsa coulnt dogde them and eventually he was vapericed. Wen it wuz al ovr,sans sat on by down frisk and sed "nooooooooooooo! Dont die frishk! You cannt do it!" Sans sed. Frisk looked up at sans with blood on his head "frend... I knew u wuld save arel. I knew it..." Sans began to be reeeeal sad with him and he was sad. But then, frisk started standing up. "HAHAHAHAHAH LOLZOR I TOTES GOT YALL. I GUESS MY FAKE DETH WORKED ENUFF OF CHRAA TO STOP IT[." Sans ariel and frishkekfsd all happilu went to asgorse party at home, which everyone was invited to, and were happily ever forever.

THE END OF IT...?

aothers noat: thakn all off u guys 4 reading my amaaaaazing stroy! I hope all off u guys enjoyd this fanfic! Let me now wat u all thot of it and my new OC! Ill b makin mor fanficktions soon so byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
